Administering fluids containing medicine or nutrition to a patient is well known in the art. Fluid may be administered to the patient by a medical fluid delivery set loaded on a flow control apparatus, which automatically delivers fluid at a controlled rate.
The delivery set comprises tubing that delivers fluid from a fluid source to a patient. A valve mechanism is typically located on the tubing for permitting or preventing fluid flow through the delivery set. When the delivery set is loaded on the flow control apparatus, the valve mechanism is automatically moved to alternate positions that either prevent or permit fluid flow through the tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,170, which is assigned to Covidien A G, discloses a flow control apparatus comprising a peristaltic pump and an automatic valve controller. When a delivery set is loaded on the flow control apparatus, the peristaltic pump moves fluid through the tubing, and the valve controller automatically actuates a valve rotor of the valve mechanism to prevent or permit fluid flow though the delivery set.
The valve rotors of such valve mechanisms are typically relatively small and difficult to turn by hand. Users simply cannot impart sufficient rotational force on the rotor by hand to overcome its rotational resistance. Moreover, for safety reasons, the valve mechanisms may purposely be designed to impede users from turning the valve rotor by hand.
In certain circumstances, however, it is desirable that users have the ability to manually actuate the valve rotor to prevent or permit fluid flow through the delivery set. For example, after delivery of a medical fluid to a patient, the delivery set may require cleaning. Users may remove the delivery set from the flow control apparatus to clean the set by hand. In another example, a user may remove the delivery set from the flow control apparatus to flush a clogged tube. To actuate the valve rotor without the automatic valve controller, the user must be able to manually actuate the valve rotor. Therefore, there is a need for a manual valve actuator for a medical fluid delivery set.